Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system for identifying the composition of a material. More specifically, the invention relates to a system that bases the identification on transformation of the material between a first state and a second state.
Description of the Prior Art
The art of recycling material addresses converting used materials into new products to prevent waste and pollution associated with product disposal. One aspect of recycling includes identification of the material to be recycled, as different materials may be subject to different recycling processes. Recyclable materials include items such as glass, paper, metal, plastic, textile, etc., each of which may be subject to different processes of recycling. Accordingly, separation of materials based on the material composition is an aspect of the recycling process.
A current state of the art engraves a material code into the product material. The engraved code identifies the material composition with an associated number. This code is employed in the material separation process, and provides efficiency in that material compositions can be identified and sorted based on the engraved number. Problems in product recycling arise when the material code is not attached to or otherwise embedded in the product or product material. Post-consumer materials are often intentionally or unintentionally broken or disassembled before they are sorted. Many fragmented pieces of material are left absent the material code, causing the piece's compositions to be unidentifiable and thus unrecyclable.